In a healthy eye, the drainage of the circulating aqueous humor takes place in known manner, here not illustrated in detail, from the rear chamber to the front chamber and in the area of the irido-corneal angle (angulus irido-cornealis) drains via the trabecular meshwork into the lumen of the circular Schlemm's canal and from there reaches the blood stream via the episcleral vein system. In a pathological condition of the afflicted eye, and such obstructions as for example, a blocked Schlemm's canal, continuous drainage of the aqueous humor, which is generated by the epithelial layer of the ciliary body and renewed on an ongoing basis, is oftentimes no longer realized or is substantially reduced. Upon blockage of the Schlemm's canal, the eye's interior pressure can be elevated to such a level that the blood circulation of the optical nerve and its function is diminished which can lead to the eye disease known as glaucoma and can then lead to entire blindness in the afflicted eye.